Why?
by nchen13
Summary: Natsu had called Lucy, a weak little b****. So she does the unthinkable. I'm making it into a bunch of one shots. COME ON REVIEW PLEASE ! I beg of you.
1. Forgotten

"My name is Lucy Heartfilia. I was in a guild called Fairy tail,but I quit the guild."

Lucy's POV:

"Hi, Levy, Gray , Juvia , Gajeel and Happy" I said as I walked through the guild doors. "Morning Lucy," said Levy. All I receive from Gajeel was a grunt and a "Aye!" from Happy. It's a month since Lisanna returned. Natsu and most of the guild had been ignoring me. I didn't really care, because I knew that I was just a replacement for Lisanna. I had been doing solo missions and some missions with Levy, Gray, Gajeel and Juvia I had gotten a little bit stronger and I know how to summon two spirits at the same time.

Normal:

Most of the guild were busy partying for Lisanna's return. Lucy went up to Mirajane and asked " Excuse me, Mirajane. Can you give me a glass of water?" Mirajane snapped at her and said "Can you see that I'm busy?" as she glared at Lucy. "Sorry." Just then, Natsu, Erza and lisanna walks up to Lucy. "Lucy, we're kicking you off of team Natsu." Said Natsu. "Why? What did I do wrong?" Said Lucy, getting tears in her eyes. "Because you are a weak little bitch!" The whole guild looked to see who was screaming and what was going on. Lucy couldn't hold her tears back any more. She ran to the guild doors and opened them, while Laxus was coming back from a mission, she ran right past him and all the way home. In the guild, everyone was in shock. Natsu had just call Lucy, a weak little bitch! Suddenly, Levy stood up, crying, shouted "What is wrong with you, people?! Lucy is our is one of our nakama. I can't believe you." said Levy, crying. Everyone was in shock that Levy was yelling. Just then a ice hammer was sent and it hit Natsu in the face. "What the hell is wrong with you, ice queen?!" said Natsu. "You are my problem, I was in Team Natsu, too. Teme!"said Gray. Suddenly water started to flood the guild. "Juvia's love rival in gone!" said Juvia ,Crying her eyes out. "Wait, Juvia, stop crying! And Gray what do you mean you were in Team Natsu?" asked Erza. "I quit!" yelled Gray.

Meanwhile- Lucy's Pov:

I ran past someone by the guild doors. I cried, while i ran all the way home. I unlocked and opened the door. I slammed the door shut. I cried as I slid down on the floor with my hands covering my face. I put myself together long enough to go to bed and that day was the first day I cried myself to sleep in years after my mother had died.


	2. Goodbye

Normal:

The next day, Lucy did not come to the guild, in the morning. Levy and Wendy started to get worried. They want to go to Lucy's apartment. Of course, Natsu was too busy, cheering up Lisanna. Who blamed herself for Lucy's actions. She kept crying about how it was her fault that she pushed Natsu so much to let her join in Team Natsu. Natsu and the Strauss siblings were mad at Lucy for making Lisanna cry. But they whole guild was feeling down even though it has been just one morning. Erza was not eating her cake. Gray and Juvia were actually hanging out with each other. Levy wasn't reading, Happy wasn't well ... happy. Wendy noticed this and told Levy to cheer up and go visit Lucy later. Master walked to his guild coming back from a meeting to see his guild down. "What happened, children?" asked Master. "Natsu had called Lucy a weak little bitch and then she ran away and now they feel bad for ignoring her, except Natsu, Mirajane and Elf-man. They're mad at Lucy for making Lisanna cry." said Wendy, all sad. Wendy went back to her seat. Masters face was pure shock, because Natsu had called his best friend a weak little bitch. Just then, Lucy had opened the guild doors and walked to master, who near the front. "Master, I want to quit the guild." said Lucy in front of everyone. Natsu got and was about to punch Lucy. Suddenly, his hand got stopped. Natsu looked and saw Loki "Why the Fuck are you stopping me?!" screamed Natsu. "She made Lisanna cry." Master had already took Lucy's fairy mark. Lucy walked away from the guild, not saying a word. Loki went back to the spirit world.

Wendy's Pov:

When master came back, he asked what happened and since nobody spoke up. I went to tell him. I told him that Natsu-san had called Lucy-san a weak little (beep). Master looked really shocked. I walked back to seat. Just then, Lucy-san had walked in the guild. I was shocked, because Lucy-san usually smelled like strawberries. I found it, strange, because I'm a dragon slayer and I couldn't smell her. Natsu-san got up and went straight to her to punch her. Loki came out nowhere and stopped him. Lucy had told Master, something. And he agreed. I also found it strange, because my hearing is sharp, so why can't I hear her. Master removed Lucy-san's guild Mark! I was in shocked, because Lucy-san was like a sister to me. I didn't wanted to lose a family member like my fake guild the Cait shelter. Lucy-san walked out of the guild not looking at us, her family. I felt so upset, because Lucy-san lost her mother, when she was young and she lost her father as well. We were her own Family left and everyone just ignored her.


	3. Hello, new world

Lucy's POV:

I walked out of the guild not looking at anybody. I was so mad at them. They didn't even say stop, don't leave us! I can't believe that I thought that they were my nakama. I saw Wendy out of the corner of my eye. She looked really confused. Probably, because she couldn't smell or hear me. I had got this cape from a mission and blocks dragon slayer's sense.'s super sense ( . I randomly made it up .)I ran all the way to the train station. Virgo had already moved my stuff to the train station. I knew that I had to go somewhere they didn't expect me to be. Saber tooth. I had a good friend there that I knew. I rode on a private cart, I got kind of lonely. So I summoned Camis Minor or Plue. He kept on shaking, but I was glad that I had some company. I fell asleep and was woken up by Plue. "Thanks Plue." I took my stuff off the train. Plue had already going back to the celestial world. I ask around to ask people where is Saber tooth Many of the people told me to be careful, because they only accept strong wizards. When I arrived to Saber tooth their guild was huge. Well, bigger than Fairy tale's. I was about to enter, when the guild doors open. "Enter." said a loud voice. I walked through the guild and saw the center of the guild, was full of people. I looked around and saw the person I was looking for. "Minne!" I shouted, when I saw Minerva. " Long time no see." I said, while running to Minne to give her a hug. "Lucy." Said Minerva, returning the hug. Half of the guild fell down ( anime style) and said "Nani!?" "Lucy, where have you been all this years? And they have been good to you." Said Minerva, twirling Lucy around. "Well, let's see ... I grew up without you, I ran away from my father to Fairy Tale and the rest I will tell in private." I said. "Wait, she is a fairy!" Said a random Saber tooth member. "You mean Ex- Fairy Tale member." Said Lucy. "Anyway, I was wondering if I could train and get stronger with you?" I said. "Of course." Said Minerva. "But..." "But...What?" I asked getting worried. "Well, we need to get a house, new clothes and new keys and powers." Said Minerva. "OK!"


	4. Just a dream

Normal:

After the girls "shopping spree", they found a place for "lu-chan" to stay. Her apartment was close to guild. It also turned out, the Twin Dragon Slayers actually lived in an apartment and not in a tiny hut like a certain fire dragon- slayer. Lucy went to her new apartment and looked around. It was already furnished. The walls were painted purple and the wood was a natural black color, that matched the purple walls. Lucy noticed that some parts of the wall had light purple butterflies painted on it. The apartment had two bedrooms with a bathroom in them, a living room connected with the kitchen. She lived at the top of the apartment. Lucy took her usual attire and went to the bathroom, to take a new relaxing bath. When she went to her kitchen/living room, she noticed that one of her window was opened. She went to close, when something or someone hugged her waist, stopping her from moving. "Lucy-san, do you know that you, right now, smell delicious." A dark and mysterious voice whispered in her ear. Lucy blushed red. She fidgeted under her unknown captor touches. The mysterious man put his head in her hair, taking a good whiff of her vanilla scented hair. He slowly put his head at the crook of Lucy's neck and nibbled on it leaving a hickey. Lucy moaned and saw her captor's eyes. They were red, Crimson red. "Rouge?!' said Lucy, while Rouge nibbling on her ear. "Rouge, what are you doing?" said Lucy with a bit of concern in her voice. "Sorry Lucy, it's dragon mating season, and I wanted to mark you as my mate before other dragon slayers." said Rouge. "Rouge, I barely know you!" said Lucy. "I know that, but you smell so good." Rouge whispered in her ear. "Rouge, Please stop" said Lucy. "Lucy! Wake up!" yelled someone in her ear. "Ah!"screamed Lucy and fell off of her seat. Lucy looked around her and saw that she was in a train cart with Natsu, Erza, and Gray. "Wow, Lucy you must be tired." said Erza. "Yeah I guess I am." said Lucy smiling. Happy that it was all a dream.

* * *

You guys can thank kitkatkati for the comment. I mean yeah, I just posted it up so people can read and not make it interesting by making it chaotic and shit.


	5. Author's Note

Hello people, Sorry I haven't update. But thank you for reading. Don't worry I am not ending the story. It's just that I lost the notebook, that i keep my stories in. And right there's the Practice tests. So, I 'm kinda of busy. But did you like the temporary ending? Please Review. I need a lot of help or Ideas. So Thank you for reading the story. You, guys are awesome.


	6. A Dream!

Normal:

After the dream, the group was taking the train home. That's when Lucy fell asleep on the train. Ezra woke Lucy up. But the weird thing is that Ezra did it gently. (Well as gentle as she could, which was yelling) Which was strange, and even more strange was the when they arrived at the guild. Natsu didn't slam the door open. But the weirdest thing was that Gray was hanging out like Juvia, which made her really happy. the only one who was happy was Lucy. She walked to the guild, more likely skipped, happily and cheerfully. But soon the whole guild was shaking and Lucy heard someone say "Wake up ! Wake up!" Then things started to blur and still shake. "Lucy, wake up!" shouted Minerva. Lucy opened her eyes and shot up to sit, but along the way she Minerva on her head. "Ow." was the only thing said by the girls. Lucy put her left hand to rub her forehead, she opened her eyes to see Minerva with the look of worry on her face, Sting with his cocky smirk in the back with his arms cross, Rouge with his emotionless face on , but staring at Lucy. "Lu-chan, are you okay?" asked Minerva. "Yeah, I think so, what happened?" asked Lucy. " Well, sting thought that it would be funny if Rouge attacked you sexually." said Minerva , glaring at Sting. "He got a potion that could control a dragon slayer for a few moments . He somehow got Rouge to drink the potion and he ordered Rouge to …... you know … (rape her)." Lucy's eyes widened. She looked at rouge and he looked away from her stare , so she couldn't see his blush.


End file.
